


Breathless

by hearthern



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Poetry, Vlad-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearthern/pseuds/hearthern
Summary: Breathless, he walksThat poor, haunted businessman





	Breathless

He walks, his spirit dead

Morals all long gone from his head

The riches he holds

Are his own poisonous scolds

 

Raving, beastly, and viciously bloodthirsty

Dressed sharply, that man

Deceiving fabrications he tells, a misleader

Phony fabulist, abandoned, gothic loser

 

Fake setups he provides

Spectral fire alight in his eyes

That poor, haunted businessman

is doomed to freeze and expand.


End file.
